1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear, specifically to outsoles and their tread.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Gaiters are conventionally attached to a boot by two lateral attachment points pulled downward by a cord that passes beneath the arch of the boot from one side of the gaiter to the other. Disadvantages include: that the cord can wear through with use; the portion of the cord beneath the outsole may build tip compacted snow to the point that one Must walk on one's arch, and lose traction; the cord at any point may catch on objects in the environment, such as branches; the inboard portion of the cord May catch a point a crampon or briefly snag a lug of the other boot.
Prior art shows unconventional gaiter attachment means to an upper of a footwear, such as: U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,788, to Chen, (2002), which shows a zipper and hook and loop means of attaching a gaiter to the top of the boot; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,207 to Datson, (1989), which shows a gaiter permanently fixed to the boot; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,816 to Davison, (1986), which shows a gaiter removably attached to a circumferential lip integral to the boot; U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,895 to Vallieres, (1987) shows a hook and pile means of attaching a gaiter to a shoe outsole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,387 to Roberts (1986) shows four means of attaching a loop of flexible material to an upper of a shoe, including hook and loop, rings, loops, and snaps. These designs require significant additions to the boot itself and their incumbent costs. Furthermore, many of these designs could snag on objects in the environment. U.S. Pat. No. 921,435 to Miller, (1909), shows a metal clip that allows the legging to rest on the top edge of the boot upper.
A set of unconventional, prior art, gaiter attachment means extending beneath the outsole are: U.S. Pat. No. 421,906, to Carts et al., (1890); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,387 to McMahan, (1955), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,250, to Bell, (1997); and U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,350 to Glowka, (1939), which show metal parts or a patch of fabric that hook or loop beneath the underside of footwear, and no special engagement surfaces on the footwear outsole. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,662 to ion (1988) shows a metal loop over a boot outsole. The metal parts and fabric could hook on objects and trip a wearer or fail by bending.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,350 to Glowka, (1939) also shows an outsole with a slot retaining a metal hook. It appears the hook might have a tendency to release from the slot.